


Come Here, Boy (перевод)

by sverhanutaya



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Boys Kissing, M/M, but only briefly, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:06:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10439346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sverhanutaya/pseuds/sverhanutaya
Summary: — Отчего не дать доктору выпустить пар?— Ты сам знаешь, почему! Вали к чёрту.— Любопытно, кто меня заставит.[Та самая сцена, но с несколько иным развитием]





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Come Here, Boy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8668393) by [owltype](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owltype/pseuds/owltype). 



> Разрешение на перевод получено.  
> *****  
> Перевод также лежит здесь: https://ficbook.net/readfic/5260432  
> *****  
> ✒ Если вам понравилось, не забудьте перейти по ссылке на оригинал и нажать [Kudos ♥] внизу страницы (регистрация не нужна).

У Стива такое чувство, будто кожа плавится изнутри, а волосы на затылке встают дыбом. Можно сказать, что это проявление общего нервного возбуждения, но Стив уверен, что лично его состояние напрямую связано с мужчиной, стоящим напротив. С этим беспардонным, агрессивным, ужасно... интригующим человеком — Тони Старком. Так похожим на своего отца во всех отношениях, за исключением... нет. Стив даже не смог бы внятно сформулировать, в чём состоит разница между Тони и Говардом, но знал наверняка, что она соизмерима с пропастью.  
  
Отчасти она, возможно, в том, что Говарду не была свойственна вспыльчивость, от которой Тони горит прямо как сейчас. Кроме того, с Говардом у Стива никогда не возникало желания применить силу, вне зависти от того, в каком бешенстве он бывал. Что касается Тони — сейчас Стив буквально в одном шаге от рукоприкладства с непредсказуемым развитием дальнейших действий.  
  
Вот серьёзно, каким образом один-единственный человек может быть настолько... _таким?_  
  
Тони Старка просто непомерно много.  
  
Рука хлопается Стиву на плечо, возвращая его внимание к разворачивающейся перепалке. Небольшая рука с длинными, стройными пальцами. Рука Тони.  
  
— Отчего не дать доктору выпустить пар?  
  
Он это всерьёз?  
  
— Ты сам знаешь, почему! — Стив сбрасывает с себя ладонь, становясь к оппоненту лицом. — Вали к чёрту.  
  
У Тони дёргается щека. Глаза темнющие, как шоколад, как ночное небо, как... И улыбочка в миг слетает с самодовольного лица, а полные розовые губы изгибаются в кривой усмешке.  
  
— Любопытно, кто меня заставит.  
  
Стив не думает — он действует. Сгребает в кулаки мягкую чёрную водолазку и волочит Тони прочь из отсека. Дверь автоматически закрывается за ними. Остальная команда даже не замечает их исчезновения — все слишком заняты не на шутку разыгравшимся всеобщим спором, так что Стив не испытывает ни капли раскаяния, швыряя Тони спиной в переборку и притискивая к ней всем своим телом.  
  
— Вооу, Кэп. Конечно, я был наслышан о твоей силушке, но вот уж не думал отведать её на себе.  
  
Грудь Тони вплотную прижата грудью Стива, и его голос немного напряжённо вибрирует, как будто он не может полноценно вздохнуть. Но при этом, будучи в таком положении, он продолжает нарываться.  
  
— МОЛ-ЧАТЬ.  
  
И поскольку руки у Стива заняты, заставить упрямца следовать приказам он может только посредством рта.  
  
Тони выгибается навстречу с удивлённым, но покладистым звуком. И Стив жадно глотает его, целуя жёстко, зло, втискиваясь языком между губ, обводя гладкие зубы по кромке. Руки Тони уверенно ложатся на его плечи — не отталкивая, но притягивая ещё крепче. Не разрывая контакта, Стив вздёргивает его вверх по стене, на что Тони отзывается гортанным стоном, тут же оборачивая ноги вокруг стивовых бёдер и бесстыже об него потираясь.  
  
Увы, кислород необходим даже суперсолдатам, поэтому, когда головокружение нарастает до критической точки, Стив отдирается от губ Тони, но не отстраняется, проводя влажный след от его рта, по краю челюсти, спускается на шею, покусывая бьющуюся выступающую вену. А Тони вновь начинает трепаться — точнее говоря, стонать невнятно, но весьма и весьма одобрительно. Стив пропускает сквозь себя его вскрики, только больше подливающие масла в огонь.  
  
Руки с длинными пальцами ложатся Стиву на лицо, соскальзывают на шею, неторопливо массируя, прежде чем зарыться в волосах и дёрнуть вперёд для нового поцелуя. Разительно отличающегося от первого, рождённого уже из страсти, а не из ненависти, и ощущающегося совершенно по-иному. Тут вам полный набор клише: и рой бабочек у Стива в животе, и колокольный звон в ушах, и взрывающийся вокруг мир.  
  
Стоп, минутку, _буквально взрывающийся_.  
  
Они вместе бросаются на пол, когда стены Хэликэрриера пронизывает адовый скрежет и с потолка градом обрушиваются лопнувшие балки и куски обшивки. Стив успевает накрыть собой Тони, защищая его от обвала. Невдалеке слышатся возгласы и переполох других агентов, и когда корпус корабля наконец прекращает содрогаться и снова можно встать, Стив хватает Тони за локоть, помогая подняться на ноги, и толкает в спину в направлении коридора, не своим голосом выкрикивая:  
  
— Надень костюм!  
  
На сей раз Тони не спорит, коротко кивая и бросаясь вперёд, но перед этим — в последнюю секунду — разворачивается, запечатлевая быстрый поцелуй на щеке ошалевшего Стива и многозначительно ухмыляясь, без слов говоря: _это ещё не конец_.  
  
И если они ухитрятся выйти из этого кавардака живыми, Стив за это обещание спросит с него по полной программе.


End file.
